


Pepper <3s Tony

by PerverseLeigh



Series: Shots of Beauty [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pepper may or may not have written it, Text Messages, Tony is childish, post-its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerverseLeigh/pseuds/PerverseLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute one shot about enduring love. :-P Hehehe...</p><p>Anyway; This is the beginning of my NaNoWriMo project. I'm hoping that posting it will help me keep on track. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper <3s Tony

Pepper <3s Tony

 

Pepper settled into the cook of the couch with her paper and a mug of coffee and waited for the memory foam to hug her close. She lifted her mug and tucked her feet up under her. Her knees would be stiff, later but at least her feet would be warm.

The pad of sneaker clad feet on microfiber carpet alerts her to Tony’s uncharacteristically bland entrance and she looked up.

“Pepper... really?” Tony had a slip of light yellow paper in his right hand, holding it by the tacky strip stuck to his fingertip. “‘Pepper <3s Tony’...?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Pepper replied in a flat voice. Tony shoved the slip into the air in front of her face and flapped it, just a bit. She snatched it from him and glared at it with a small frown. “Where did you find this?”

“Oh, You know where I found that.” He crossed his arms and leered at her, grinning in just that way. “I really thought that you, of all people, wouldn’t be so childish.” She narrowed her eyes and glared at him, paper-filled hand still hovering in the air lips parted in a startled O. Tony snatched the slip back and turned on his heel to stomp out of the room.

Pepper plucked her mug off the table and sipped the rich, sweet fluid. She settled the mug back onto the table with a soft clunk then sat back and smiled to herself.

She felt her phone vibrate under her hip right before the little tinkling noise alerted her to a new text message. She pulled the phone from between her and the couch to look at the display.

[1 new message from: Tony.]

He eyebrow raised and she pressed OK.

[Tony <3s Pepper.]


End file.
